Innocent Until Proven Guilty Cancelled
by xxIn.the.darkxx
Summary: When the love of her life was murdered, Sharpay was the number one suspect. Now shes at a new school and she'll do anything to find the killer, even if it means getting herself killed. New school  New friends, New love, New enemies, New suspects. XOXO
1. Trailor

**She was in love**

_Shows to a blonde hair girl and dark haired boy, arms around each other_

"I love you Sharpay"

"I love you Damon"

**But what happens when he is taken from her**

_Shows to Sharpay on the phone crying_

"I'm so sorry Sharpay. Damon's dead…he was murdered.

**And you're the number one suspect**

_Shows to Sharpay talking to the police_

"I didn't do it!"

"You were the last person to see him!"

**You become angry**

_Shows to Sharpay throwing her phone at the wall_

"I will make sure that mother fucker is locked away forever"

**Then your mom drops a bombshell**

"Sharpay, I'm sending you to boarding school"

_Shows Sharpay looking out a window staring at a large school_

"Welcome to East high boarding school"

**New friends**

_Shows Sharpay talking to a group of people_

"Hey I'm Kelsi, this is Caroline and Ryan"

**New love**

_Shows Sharpay kissing Erik_

"I need you"

_Show Sharpay staring into Troy's eyes_

"You're so beautiful Sharpay"

**New Enemies**

_Shows Gabriella glaring at Sharpay_

"You better watch your back new girl"

**And New Suspects**

Shows quick flickers of;

Troy

Jason

Gabriella

Lucy

Erik

Alex

Nina

Linda

Alice

Marie

Tiara

Sharpay

**Packed of drama**

Shows Gabriella kissing Troy passionately

Shows Tiara screaming at Sharpay

Shows Erik punching Alex in the face

Shows Nina crying and running away

**And suspense**

Shows Lucy hiding from a dark figure

Shows Sharpay running in the woods

Shows Erik taking off Sharpay's top

Shows a figure holding a gun

**Starring**

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**

_Shows Sharpay squeezing Gabriella's arm_

"Do not underestimate me"

**Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore**

_Shows Damon holding Sharpay_

"We'll be together forever"

**Nina Dobrev as Nina Steiner**

_Shows Nina running at Tiara_

"Listen you little bitch"

**Matt bar as Alex Goodson**

_Shows Alex on the phone with Sharpay_

"Be careful, the killers still out there"

**Adam Gregory as Erik Cross**

_Shows Erik talking to Jason_

"There's something about her"

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

_Shows Troy staring at Sharpay_

"What are you hiding Sharpay Evans"

**Jemma McKenzie-Brown as Tiara Gold**

_Shows Tiara glaring at Alice_

"Don't be upset, heaps of people don't have any talent"

**Vanessa Anne Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

_Shows Gabriella arguing with Erik_

"Don't lie. I know you still feel something for me"

**Jessica Tuck as Linda Evans**

_Shows Linda with her palm on Sharpay's face_

"Everything I've done…it was all for you"

**Catherine zeta jones as Marie Cross**

_Shows Marie whispering to Gabriella_

"You will keep your mouth shut Miss Montez"

**Ryne Sanborn as Jason Cross**

_Shows Jason kissing Kelsi in a dark room_

"Our little secret…Promise?"

**Olesya Rulin as Kelsi Nielsen**

_Shows Kelsi looking strangely at Caroline_

"Wait, Troy Bolton asked you out?"

**Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes**

_Shows Caroline walking with Sharpay_

"All I'm saving is we all have secrets, best take yours to the grave."

**Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Timids**

_Shows Ryan eyeing Sharpay expectantly_

"Party at Lucy's tonight… you in?"

**Molly C. Quinn as Lucy McGraw**

_Shows Molly slapping Gabriella across the face_

"I think it's time for someone else to take over"

**And Kendall Jenner as Alice Dobrev**

_Shows Alice making a toast to a room full of people, looking at Sharpay_

"To Damon… may his killer be found"

_Screen zooms up to her mouth_

"**Killer be found killer be found"**

**Presenting to you**

_Screen goes black; a voice loud and clear is heard_

"It was you all along"

**Innocent until proven guilty**


	2. I Promise You Damon

"Don't worry sweetie you're going to love it here"

_Great. Just great_. I cringed at the thought, the thought of moving to another place, meeting new people, starting a new school. A boarding school to be exact! Like my mum is actually trying to get rid of me! I decided not to say anything rude to my mother though. Truth be told I feel sorry for her; any one would having to put up with me, especially during the past few months. Though she has been acting like the splitting image of the over protective mother- the scary, up your ass all the time one-, I knew it was all an act. She couldn't wait to get rid of me. I looked at my watch: 2.30. Our destination was a couple of hours away. I sighed angrily.

"What's wrong sweet pea? Aren't you excited, new school, and new friends...?" Blah blah blah…

I turned the radio on, and breathed a sigh of relief when I heard the familiar lyrics of my favorite Paramore song playing. I turned the volume up loud enough to drown out my mother's babbling and my own thoughts.

"_Well she lives in a fairy tale, somewhere to far for us to find. Forgotten the taste and smell, of the world that she's left behind"_

The irony of the song was inevitable. I hadn't forgotten a dam thing.

* * *

><p>I awoke to my phone vibrating; I reached into my black Louis Vuitton bag trying to feel for its rough crystals that were embedded on the back. Once id found it I brought it to my face to realize i had gotten a txt from Nina. I smiled to myself, Nina was my best friend and had been for a year now. I know normally people have friends since kindergarten but that craps over-rated and Nina and I just clicked straight away. She's rebellious, wild and fun. There's never a dull moment. I pushed 'open' and read the message: <em>"Have you reached dork-a-vile yet or has mommy dearest smothered you to death! Note: I swear she has Bipolar: P Love ya biaarch! <em>XOXO_._ I smiled to myself. Nina always knew how to brighten my mood, that's why I'm glad her and Damon saved me.

Damon.

Just thinking of the name brought a ache to my chest that was strong enough to make me break down tears. I clicked on home and was instantly brought to a photo of a handsome 18 year old boy with dark brown hair; some covering his eyes which were a piercing blue-grey. He was showing off a crooked smile with a pair of marble white teeth, sporting a black dress shirt and the oval shaped necklace I got him marking him as my own. I smiled blissfully, though it didn't quite reach my eyes.

Oh Damon. My sweet Damon.

My sweet Damon that is now gone.

I stole a glance at my mother and I didn't blame her that she was getting rid of me. After all I was a suspect.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback-<em>

_"Damon enough! Where are you taking me?" I whined._

_We were in the middle of nowhere as far as I could tell. The sun was just about to set and it made the forest we were walking in look dark and misty. I smiled, of course Damon would take me to a completely random place for our one year anniversary. Especially considering I was in a short black dress with dark blue stilettos. What can I say? I expected a fancy restaurant but I should have guessed. Never has Damon taken me to a fancy restaurant. He's taken me too much better places._

_Damon laughed at my complaining. He had a deep, seductive laugh. I stopped to check him out. At six feet he made me seem like a dwarf. He was wearing a black v neck under a dark leather jacket with ripped skinny jeans. Although his casual wear was making me fell overdressed he still looked sexy as ever. Which the majority of the females at West High would of agreed with._

_As if sensing my nervousness Damon turned to look at me. "Like what you see" He asked with his beautiful crooked smile._

_I blushed but then recovered quickly. "Don't flatter yourself. I was merely admiring the scenery" I replied with a smirk._

_"Oh really did the scenery happen to be my ass" He retorted cheekily._

_I couldn't help but smile and shake my head. Damon approached me and cupped my face with his warm hands. "You're beautiful, you know that." I blushed again, this time a more obvious crimson red and looked down. I hate how he had that effect on me, he was the only person in the entire world that could make me blush. He tilted my chin so I was forced to look directly into his taunting yet admiring eyes. "I love you Sharpay. I couldn't live without you. Promise you'll never leave me." I looked at him curiously. Why would I ever leave him? He was perfect. He was not like anyone I had ever met. I wanted to be with him forever. "Of course id never leave you!...I promise Damon" I said with so much love and emotion that he brought his lips to mine and soon we were sharing a kiss that made my whole body tremble with yearning. His kisses always did this to me._

_After what seemed liked hours, but was probably only seconds he pulled away- much to my dismay- and brought his hand away from my face and into my own. "Come on we're almost there" he said breathlessly. We began to walk for a few more minutes in comfortable silence until we came to an opening. I caught my breath in a gasp. I had never seen anything so breathe taking. There was dozens of pink lanterns hanging off different branches giving off a bright romantic orange light. In the middle lay a blanket with a picnic basket and what looked like hundreds of rose petals. But the most spectacular thing was the sparkling blue waterfall off to the side giving the whole scenery a luminous affect._

_I looked at Damon, who was staring down at me with a huge smile on his face. "What do you think?" he asked expectantly._

_"It's perfect" was all I said._

_And it was enough. Damon's face lit up instantly and he kissed me gently on the lips. "I wanted tonight to be perfect Sharpay and now it is. The perfect mood, the perfect scenery and the perfect girl" he kissed me again this time a little bit longer. "Come on" he said excited._

_He led me to the blanket and pulled out two glasses from the picnic basket, along with what looked like red wine. After he poured us a glass each and handed me one he stood up. "A toast…" he said in a highly bad British accent. I laughed out loud at his sad attempt at an impersonation. "…to the most amazing, smart, funny, sexy, beautiful, annoying girl in the world" I frowned at the annoying part but couldn't help but smile otherwise. "I love you so much Sharpay and I swear that one day I'm going to marry you and we're going to have kids and start a family and do all of the other sappy stuff that people in love do. I promise you Sharpay". My eyes began to water. Damon the schools hotshot and bad boy, the guy I love with all my heart just said the sweetest thing to me. Damon never opened up to anybody else. He never showed off his romantic, vulnerable side like how he does to me. And i was fine with that. I loved how Damon could tell me things he would never tell anyone else, that he would do things that people would never assume would come from the hard, intimidating act he puts on in public. _

_"I love you Damon" I said speaking my thoughts aloud whilst leaning in to kissed him fiercely._

_Damon was the one...and i was going to prove it to him._

_With our lips still intact i stretched my leg over his body so he was straddling me in his lap. Being pressed so hard against him brought shivers to a particular part of my body. I was craving more...I wanted more. I pushed forward so Damon was now laying on his back with me on top. I let my hands fall under his t-shirt so i could explore his hard abs and torso whilst removing my lips from his and instead replacing them with his soft neck, marking my territory i sucked his neck hard causing him to moan which was music to my ears. Feeling more confident i removed his tshirt and leaned back to admire his perfectly sculptured body. Without hesitating i unzipped and removed my dress while letting my shoes slide off. Damons eyes widened into a star struck expression. I felt him start to throb against a sensitive spot in between my legs making me dizzy. "Are you sure?" was all he said, looking at me intently. I smiled, oh Damon always the gentlemen. I admit that never in the twelve months that we had been going out had he ever pressured me into sex, he had waited for me, which was more then i could ask for. But Damon didnt have to wait anymore, i was ready. "Im sure" i replied and kissed him sweetly on the lips "I want my first time to be with you". I really want my first time to be with you. Just make love to me. _

_And that's exactly what he did. Soon our loved evovled into passion._

* * *

><p><em>I woke up the nest morning to find my naked body hidden behind a creme coloured blanket. Turning to my side i noticed a sleeping Damon who was snoring slightly. I smiled and snuggled closer, memories of the night coming back slowly. Damon and I kissing, Damon and I exploring, moaning, pressing, touching, sweating.<em>

_As I moved closer Damon's eyelids began to flutter a moment later revealing an intense blue, which they always were in the morning. We looked at each other and smiled brightly. "That was amazing" he said. I smiled and mumbled an "Mm..." Because it was. Every single moment. I had just had sex for the first time and I didn't regret it at all. I was just glad it was with Damon._

_We lay there, bodies intertwined for about an hour reminiscing in our thoughts in comfortable silence until the time came when we realised it was time to head off. We got dressed slowly, eyeing each other bodies while we did and gathered everything including the uneaten food, the dirt stained blanket, the spilt- barely opened red wine...and embarrassing to say, but the used 'safe' supply we used last night-we weren't going to leave it for mother earth- then headed on the trip back to Damon's car. He held my hand the whole way back while I was still in a daze. The realization was still sinking in- I just lost my virginity to the love of my life._

_The trip back to civilization was a downer. After spending the best night of my life reality was the furthest think i needed right now. Damon must of noticed because he held my hand the whole drive back and kept giving me glances that said- "Don't worry I love you, that's all that matters"._

_As he stopped outside of my house I signed tiredly and began to unbuckle my seatbelt until Damon looked at me deeply making my head swoon. "I love you Sharpay, never forget that" he told me intently. I kissed him gently and told him I loved him as well with all my heart, before heading out. Turning around and casting one last glance at Damon I smiled and walked into my house. Little did I realise that would be the last time I ever saw Damon again._

* * *

><p><em>It was the following day that I noticed something was wrong. Damon hadn't called and he had called me every day since we had started dating. It was nearly after sun set when I decided to call him. After looking through my contacts, for the name that brought butterflies to my stomach I pressed dial. Strangely it went straight to voicemail, so I tried again…and again…and again. Around my tenth time I just decided to leave a voice message; "Hey babe, just wondering where you are, can't stop thinking about you. Call me, I love you"<em>

_I threw my phone on my nightstand and then fell on my bed angrily. Where could he be? I tried Alex next. He's Nina's boyfriend and Damon's best friend. They are so much alike it's slightly creepy, though they look completely different. Alex has sandy blonde hair with deep brown eyes and a more muscular build, making him one of the biggest guys at our school. At first look he can be quite intimidating, but really he's such a laugh and over the year we've built up a brotherly, sisterly bond._

_"Hello?" he answered after the third ring._

_"Hey, it's me. You haven't heard from Damon have you?" I replied trying to hide the worry in my voice._

_"Nope sorry, shouldn't he be with you? He is ninety seven per cent of the time anyway. Only god knows what you two get up to" He replied cheekily._

_"Har-de-ha!" I said with heavy sarcasm. "Look I'm really worried, he hasn't called me today!"_

_"Oh no, someone call the freken police" he said in a high pitch voice, obviously mocking me._

_"Grrr, you're impossible! I'll just try Nina then!" I replied angrily, about to hang up._

_"I don't think Nina will know where he is either. She was at her grans last night; I'm just going to get her now."_

_"Oh. Okay. I'll just go then; you'll call me right, if you hear from him?" I asked expectantly. Though I had no need to, I knew he would._

_"Of course. I got to run, later Sharpay"_

_"Later"_

_I hung up then resumed my position on the bed, exhausted from worrying too much about Damon, he was probably fine. Maybe I was just going through that obsessive girlfriend phase. I mean who could blame me? The dude did take my virginity the other night._

_I opened my bed side draw and searched for my iPod amongst the many treasured items I had. My seventh grade painting of me and my 'dead' dad, a photo of Nina and I at my seventeenth birthday, a locket that I got from my mother many Christmases ago, and a piece from a tree trunk that Damon had broken off for me so we could write our initials on it- "S.E for D.S" I smiled at the memory, Damon being Damon had decided to not leave just leave the initials on the tree, like a normal person, but had rather explained to me the importance of holding onto a particular item and not just leaving it. That way i could keep it forever._

_A few seconds later i found my iPod and put on my earphones. After scrolling through I finally found a song to suit my mood; Paramore- The only exception._

_The last lyrics I heard repeatedly going through my head as i drifted off to a blissful sleep._

_"I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up. Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream"_

* * *

><p><em>Things started to go downhill from there. I informed Damon's mother the next day that I hadn't seen or heard from him since our anniversary. I called Alex next who was with Nina. Though they were making a joke out of and trying to make me feel better I could hear the worry in their voice. They knew something was wrong. Damon wouldn't just disappear like that. I called him numerous times, leaving long, questioning messages on his voicemail…but he still didn't get back to me. It wasn't soon after that, that Damon's mother called the police to report him missing. Everyone was interviewed on any know-about of Damon's disappearance. I was interviewed as well. Though I know for a fact that everyone else's wasn't as near as intense as my one was. After all I was the last person to see him.<em>

_School went by as a blur. In my chemistry class, I barely listened to the teacher, but instead kept stealing glances at the seat next to me where Damon should be sitting, not some loser who kept drooling at me. Nina was on the other side of me; she looked like she was barely listening either. She noticed my staring and gave me a small smile. I smiled back. I was so lucky to have her and Alex. Ever since school started back up they had done their best to reassure me that everything was going to be ok. I wanted to believe them, so bad but there was a tight knot in my stomach signalling that something was wrong._

_Home wasn't any better my mother had been smothering me since I told her that Damon was missing, though I knew she didn't like or approve of him. We were eating dinner sitting as far away as we could from one another when she started to interrogate me._

_"So Shar, any news on Damon?" She asked without any care._

_"Don't call me that" I replied reputedly. Damon hated it when people called me Shar or Pay. He said my full name was so beautiful, that people should pronounce it as it's supposed to be said. Once he told me that I instantly made people refer to me as- 'Sharpay'._

_My mother ignoring me completely and went on to another question; "Well did you have a good day at school? I saw Tiara today; she's gotten so pretty, why don't you two hang out any more?"_

_"Mother I've told you many times before Tiara and I are not friends anymore and haven't been for a year now" I answered bluntly._

_"But why? I mean you two used to be inseparable?" She replied curiously._

_"She just stopped talking to me once I started going out with Damon"._

_"I never knew what you saw in Damon, he is clearly a bad influence…" she started going on and on about how Damon was bad for me and I was becoming agitated. Didn't she even care that he was missing, that he was all i could think about? No. She had no respect for me whats-so-ever. She was already trying to influence my feelings for Damon._

_"…I mean you're beautiful you could get any boy you wanted." She stopped and brought her gaze to my deadly one, looking at me curiously she asked- "Are you listening to me?...Shar?"_

_"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I yelled angrily then left the dining table. I ran to my room and slammed the door as loud as I could. I hated my mother! I tried to call Damon again; I needed someone to talk to. But of course he didn't answer. I screamed out in frustration and threw my phone at the wall._

_I lay on my bed and began to cry, where was he?_

* * *

><p><em>A week went by. I ignored my mum, only saying hello when I arrived home from school. I only talked to Nina and Alex. They kept asking if I was okay, which in my defence was a stupid thing to ask a worried, distressed girlfriend. Still I couldn't be angry with them, they were just being considerate. So my reply was always "fine". I knew they didn't believe by the concerned looks they were giving each other, so they tried to stay with me as much as possible. When really I just wanted to be alone...I wanted Damon.<em>

_It happened Wednesday night; I was in the middle of watching 'The Notebook' a sappy movie, which was exactly what I needed when I got a call from Nina._

_After deciding if I should answer it or not I finally picked up after several rings-_

_"Hey" I said tiredly._

_"Sharpay!" she yelled shakily._

_"What's up?" I asked, wide awake now._

_"Sharpay I'm so sorry" she said in a strained voice. I was confused. What did she mean she was sorry?_

_"It's Damon..." she said. And the next words broke my heart and my world. "He's dead, he was murdered."_

* * *

><p><em>I cried every second after that. I had never felt so upset in my entire life. My mother tried to comfort me but I'd just yell at her and tell her to go away. She finally stopped trying after a while. Nina and Alex came over almost every day and we'd cry together.<em>

_A few days later was his funeral and I barely held it together. Nina and Alex comforted me the entire time while I wept over his dead grave._

_Then the night of his funeral the cops came by to interview me again. I was the last person to see him; therefore I was the number one suspect._

_I didn't go back to school. Of course I saw almost everyone at his funeral but I couldn't stand to face them after my crying fit. I noticed Tiara there as well. She was looking at me slightly uncertain. I didn't know why. Later on I received flowers from Tiara and her family, offering there condolences._

_Soon my mother realised that I wasn't going to get better. A few weeks after Damon's funeral she brought the news upon me._

_"Sweetie, I've decided that this isn't a good environment for you to be in so I talked to the police and they said it may be a good idea to send you to a boarding school not too far away though so they can keep tabs on you until the case is solved. You can start fresh, make new friends…"_

_"WHAT! You want me to leave?" I yelled interrupting her and standing up._

_"No hunnie, we'll both be leaving, I'll move to into the town nearby, you can stay in the weekends and visit after school, and I'll only be a phone call away." The look in her eyes was so sincere that I couldn't help but tell her id think about it._

_The more i thought about it the more i considered the fact that moving may be exactly what i needed. I couldnt stand being in this place any longer. Everything here just reminds me of him. I coulnt bear the thought if going back to school and facing all of the sympathetic stares, troubling glances, judging looks. It was too much. Atleast at a new school no one would know me, know my story. But then there was Nina and Alex; they were my best friends and it hurt to think of being apart from them but maybe it would be good for me to stand on my own two feet for a little while, maybe I'l learn something, besides mom said that wherever this place was it wasn't too far away. And then there was the fact that living in a boarding school meant being away from my mom. _

_So after a couple of days I obliged. Though i still wondered if it was the right thing._

_After a few more days I began to calm down and come to terms with everything before I moved. Soon my sadness and grief turned into frustration and anger. I was angry as hell! I was angry that some sick bastard decided to take the most important thing in this world from me. I was angry over every little sorry I heard from every single fucking person who I knew couldn't care less. And I was angry that at the moment whoever killed the love of my life was getting away with it. I promised myself that I would find whoever killed Damon. No matter how far away I was going to do everything I could to make sure that mother fucker was locked away forever._

* * *

><p><em>Not long after my mother and I left, Nina and Alex sending us off, promising me they're visit me soon. With last minute hugs and goodbyes my mother and I drove away. I turned around to look at Nina and Alex who were standing outside our front porch with obvious sad expressions showing on their faces. I couldn't help but think that I was going to find the killer, not only for Damon but for them as well.<em>

* * *

><p>End of flashback<p>

I awoke from my thoughts due to my mother's unpleasant tapping on my shoulder.

"Hunnie we're here." She said pleasantly.

I looked up and saw a dozen massive modern buildings in the distant, tons of trees blocking off most of it. Off to the side was a bland coloured sign.

_Welcome to East High Boarding school._


	3. Meeting Harry Potter

_Welcome to East High Boarding School._

I didn't know if I should smile, gag or simply tell my mom to quickly turn around and drive back the way we came. What was I thinking? Start at a new school…yeah right! How am I going to survive without Nina and Alex?

"_Okay deep breathes"_ I started chanting over in my head to calm myself down. "_I can do this"_

I was Sharpay; strong, independent, smart, beautiful Sharpay. The Sharpay that guys wanted to have and girls wanted to be. The Sharpay that was hard to figure out. Some people look at me and think "_she looks lovely_". They're wrong. Though I wasn't mean either I was just straight up and honest, which last time I checked wasn't a bad thing. Sure people got confused considering I have angelic hair, long wavy and blonde, a pretty face with deep brown eyes and light pink perfect lips, flawless skin, and figure that people die for. I was tall and slim, with nice sized boobs and just the right amount of curves, though if you look closely you realise that it's slightly disguised by my cut edge and killer style. I don't wear pink, or any other extremely girly colour for that matter. I don't do frilly skirts or flowy dresses and have never in my life even attempted to wear stockings. I HATE THEM! If you've got the legs, then show them off.

Today I happened to be sporting a sapphire blue top which showed just the right amount of cleavage, black skinny jeans that made my legs look miles long, a black leather jacket that hugged the top half of my body in all the right places and a pair of black knee-high boots with a heel. All in all I was the picture of perfection. I had no need to be nervous.

After I calmed down I pulled out my phone and decided to txt Nina back from before.

"_Just entered Hogwarts. Will call after I settle into Gryffindor :P Peace out skank! Sharpay XXXX"_

I looked at myself in the review mirror, smiling slightly. In only a couple of months I had changed from cry-baby-Sharpay to ready-to-kick-someone's-ass-Sharpay. You wouldn't think I had just suffered from a tragedy, you'd think I just stepped out of a fashion magazine, which I needed everyone to think, I couldn't let them know anything about me. I needed to remember why I was here: To get away. To get away so I could find Damon's killer in secret. I smiled wider. I was ready for anything.

My phone beeped, signalling a new message from Nina:

"_More like Slytherin! Haha let me know when the next Harry Potter comes along(: Talk soon! Nina XOXO"_

* * *

><p>"Come on sweetie, the headmaster told me to meet her outside your first class" my mother practically squealed. She had her over cheeriness thing going on which normally led to her doing something embarrassing, which lead to her pissing me off which equals angry Sharpay, which I'm trying to avoid.<p>

"Thanks a fucking lot mom" I said to myself. If I said it out loud she might start bursting into tears, which would be even worse! Nina was right, I'm pretty sure she does have bipolar.

I started thinking about Nina's last txt, slightly annoyed that she would think I'd start a romance with someone, when my boyfriend just died for Christ sakes. I just needed to concentrate.

After taking one last look at the photo of Damon on my phone I hopped out of the car and into the cool fresh air. I almost gasped when I turned to look at the school. It was beyond amazing up close. The tall slightly deformed shaped buildings gave the whole school an artistic affect which made was definitely a plus in my books. Thank god I wasn't going to a shit school.

I began to follow my mother who was already several paces ahead; I'm guessing she's too eager to get rid of me.

As we were making our way to my first class we passed many students. Some chatting happily to their friends, some studying, some listening to music peacefully and there was even a couple practically going at it on a park bench causing me to laugh out loud. Though my laughing soon died out as I bumped into someone making me loose my footing and fall on my arse, all of their books trailing along with me.

"Ow!" I yelled angrily "Would you watch where you're going!"

"Sorry" a male voice replied "but you have to admit that was partially your fault"

I just groaned angrily and began to get up, once I was fully on my feet I came face to face with an extremely attractive boy, probably the same age as me. He had light brown hair and bright blue eyes that were making me a bit dizzy, however I refused to act like a dim girl in front of someone who basically ruined my new pair of jeans.

"I'm Troy" he said holding out his hand smiling. All his books having been collected and were in his other hand.

I smirked at him and crossed my arms over my chest, making it obvious that I wasn't going to shake his hand. "I'm angry and don't care" I retorted sarcastically, and then stormed away in and attempt to try and catch up with my mother. Luckily I could see her outside a building waiting for me.

"Nice to meet you angry and don't care" I heard Troy yell.

With my back still facing him I brought my hand over my shoulder and flipped him off.

The last thing I heard from him was soft happy laughter before I reached my mother and we entered the building.

* * *

><p>Once inside I trailed behind my mom, whilst thinking of Troy. No denying he was cute and sweet, but I was not going to start something. What would Damon think?<p>

A dramatic, feminine voice that instantly made me dislike whoever was talking interrupted my thoughts then- "Hello I'm Silviar Darbus" I came face to face with an old lady with tons of wrinkles and white hair. She was wearing what looked like a bundle of rags making her look sort of like a hippy. "You must be Linda and Sharpay Evans, it's a pleasure to meet you" she said holding her hand out which my mother shook politely, me hesitantly- i really didn't want to shake her saggy, sweaty hands.

"Likewise" my mother replied calmly...a little too calmly causing me to double take. She always surprises.

"Our headmaster unfortunately is busy at the moment but if you make your way down the hall to her office I'm sure she won't be long" the old bag smiled reassuringly.

"No problem" my mother said and we began to walk away. However Mrs Darbus grabbed my hand causing me to turn around.

"I believe your first class is with me Sharpay" she whispered "and let me tell you we educate some of the brightest and intelligent young minds in the state, so you will drop the attitude, make your way back here when you have finished with the headmaster and be a good little girl" she ended with a fake smile.

I pulled my hand away and began to trail after my mother slightly weirded out_. _

_Great I'm at a school full of nut jobs._

* * *

><p>After talking to the lady behind the counter my mother and I were soon seated on wooden chairs outside the Headmaster's office. I grabbed a magazine from a table nearby and began to look through it angrily thinking about Mrs Darbus. <em>Who the hell did that lady think she was? She's just lucky it's my first day otherwise I would have given her a piece of my mind. God I hope not all the teachers are on PMS.<em>

The Headmasters door began to open and out stepped a quite young looking lady with black hair and dark blue eyes (who I assumed was the Headmaster) along with her was a very similar looking boy, who was about my age. I stopped my turning of the pages and began to check him out. He was beyond hot. He had a muscular build, though not too muscular, he was tall and lean and I noticed the slight outline of abs under his tight black t-shirt. As if noticing my starring he turned to look at me smirking whilst raising an eyebrow. I stared at him a few second longer then brought my attention back to my magazine, though not my full attention. I was still aware that the boy's intense blue eyes were staring at me.

"Oh hello, you must be Linda Evans. It's a pleasure to meet you" the Headmaster said shaking my mother's hand pleasantly.

"Yes very nice to meet you as well" my mother replied. "This is my daughter Sharpay" she added indicating towards me.

With my eyes still focused on the magazine I brought up my hand in a quick wave then letting it fall back to my side. This small gesture apparently amused the boy who started to laugh softly though annoyed my mother whose eyes I could feel boring into me disapprovingly.

"Happy to meet you Sharpay" the Headmaster said in a high pitch voice obviously indicating that she wasn't happy at all. I'm guessing she's seen my record.

"Linda, if I could talk to you privately in my office that would be great" the Headmaster said smiling.

"No problem" my mother replied then began to stand up and leave, however not before giving me one last stern look of course.

The headmaster smiled then turned her attention back towards the boy. "And you Erik shall sit here and wait patiently for me until I come back so we can settle on a punishment." With that she walked into her office, shutting her door and leaving me alone with the handsome male.

He took a seat across from me and though I was still reading the magazine I could feel his eyes looking at me intently.

I brought my eyes to his and raised an eyebrow. "Didn't your mother ever tell you that it's rude to stare?" I asked blandly.

He smiled, he had a sexy smile. "Yes, though i rarely do what my mother tells me to" he replied teasingly.

By his look and attitude I was guessing he was a bad boy. I smiled slightly shaking my head and got back to my magazine. After a few minute of silence he decided to talk.

"Do you talk much?" he said, again in a teasing tone, obviously indicating the fact that I didn't carry on the conversation.

"Only when I'm interested in something" I replied bluntly.

He smirked at this. "Ouch I guess I had it wrong, I could have sworn you were checking me out not too long ago"

Great he was a cocky bastard as well. "Yes I guess you did" was all I could think to say back.

He smirked and stopped to stare at me for another moment before speaking again. "You know you don't have to pretend to read that crap" he said pointing at the magazine.

"What makes you think I'm pretending" I asked

"Oh I don't know maybe because you've been on the same page since we started talking"

"Maybe that's because someone keeps interrupting me"

"Maybe you should just give up and talk to the person whose obviously trying to get your attention".

"Talking normally leads to the twenty question game, which I have no interest in playing."

"The twenty question game?" he asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

I finally brought my eyes to his and began to explain. "Yes the twenty question game, talking to you would mean needing to know something about you, therefor I ask crap questions and you answer…and vice versa"

He looked at me carefully. "Then instead of asking the crap questions, why don't you ask the juicy ones?"

I looked at him shaking my head. "You wouldn't tell anything juicy to a stranger"

"Why don't you try me?" he said simply.

"Fine." I said closing the magazine and putting it back on the table. "What did you do that got you sent to the Headmaster's office?"

He shrugged "Just glued some teachers love letters on the ceiling for everyone to see" he replied like it was no big deal.

"Who was the teacher?" I asked smiling

"Mrs Darbus."

This caused me to crack up laughing. No wonder why the lady was so uptight. I instantly felt curious as well and wanted to know more about it, in fact I wanted to see the letters myself. I laughed even louder realising that she was my first class.

Erik smiled at me. "So I guess it's my turn to ask a question?" he said

I stopped laughing and began to panic slightly. Did I want him knowing anything about me?

I was soon saved however when the Headmaster's door opened and my mother and the Headmaster came out laughing with each other. I turned to look at Erik and shrugged my shoulders beginning to stand up. I was about to say some other time, but he might think of it as a date, which I wasn't planning on doing.

"Sharpay dear, I have a feeling you are going to love it here" my mother practically squealed. "Headmaster Cross informed me on everything you need to know, I have heaps of pamphlets here about your first classes and upcoming events and…"

"That's great mom" I said quickly with a small smile, interrupting her babbling.

She paused to look at me sadly, but quickly shook it off. "Oh well you can read over it anyway. We should get you to your first class. The Headmaster has arranged for your stuff to be taken to your dorm room" my mother said quietly.

"Yes, Erik here would be happy to do it" said the Headmaster.

"Mom I…" he said, but was interrupted by a stern look.

Mom? Did I hear that right? I looked oddly between the two of them. Well that explains why they look so much alike. I smiled slightly at the fact the Erik mentioned that he barely did what his mother told him to do.

"Come on dear, we better get going" my mother basically whispered. Great now she was upset.

I just nodded.

My mother said a quick goodbye to the Headmaster, who was looking me at me carefully, sort of like how Erik was looking at me before. I turned to look at him, he happened to be staring at me aswell. He smirked and winked at me before my mother and I began to walk away. I could feel his eyes burning into the back of my head the whole way down the hall.

I started to think about Nina's txt again. Though I wasn't trying to meet anyone, I had already met two extremely attractive guys on barely the first day of being here. Troy and Erik.

I shook my head and frowned slightly. _Remember why you're here Sharpay_. I chanted in my head-_Remember why you're here._

* * *

><p>My mother turned around to face me once we reached Mrs Darbus's door and immediately pulled me into a tight hug which I didn't even object to, I hugged her back with everything I had.<p>

"I'm going to miss you sweet pea" my mother said still hugging me.

"I'm going to miss you to mom" I answered back.

After hugging for another minute or two we finally broke apart. She grabbed my hands in both of hers and looked at me with so much love that it was making my eyes watery, I noticed hers already were.

"Remember sweetheart that all I've done, it was for you, cause I love you so much" she whispered gently.

"I know mom, I love you to" I said, and I meant it. No matter how embarrassing and annoying my mother could be she was still my mom. And I know I was probably never the easiest person to raise, I was grateful to have her, not once had she ever left me…_until now_; a voice echoed in my head, but I chose to ignore it.

She brought one of her hands to the side of my face and looked at me with happy, sparkling eyes. After a moment she brought her hands down to her side and slowly turned around, walking away from me.

* * *

><p>I don't know how long I stood there, just watching the empty place my mom had just left. But after a while I began to wipe the tears that had fallen freely from my face. After taking three big breathes I turned to the door and opened it.<p>

* * *

><p>I soon came face to face with a normal looking classroom and twenty other students. I stood there confidently, acting like I just didn't cry over my mom a few minutes ago.<p>

"Ah Miss Evans, kind of you to join us, if you'd please take an empty seat and pay attention, that would be lovely" I turned to see Mrs Darbus staring at me expectantly. I suddenly remembered our last conversation and made my way to the only empty seat I saw which happened to be next to a beautiful girl with black hair, tan skin and an irritated look. I noticed that she was wearing a very expensive looking flowy green dress, which would have made me gag but I happen to like green and at least she wasn't wearing stockings with them. I looked at her shoes next which was a pair of dark brown ankle boots that were from jimmy choos, I know this because I have the exact same pair. She looked like someone I'd want to be friends with, if it wasn't for the evil glare she was giving me which I just shook my head to and ignored. Scratch that she's a catty bitch, I befriended too many of them to know to stay away.

I sat down on the desk next to her and pulled out a notebook and pen, trying to listen to whatever Shakespearean crap Mrs Darbus was going on about. However I was finding it a tad hard considering green dress girl and her friend, who looked a lot like a red head Lindsay Lohan, happened to be whispering about me. Though I couldn't hear what they were saying I could tell by the way they would stop to whisper, then turn to look at me and shoot me evil glares_. Gosh people here were just peachy._

I started thinking about Erik then. He was sexy, wild and annoying. I smiled to myself remembering the prank he pulled on Mrs Darbus_. Oh shit_! I looked up instantly and almost choked with laughter. Although the ceiling was miles high, Mrs Darbus's massive writing made it easy to read the extremely sappy and embarrassing love notes. They were all signed to a Mr D, whoever the hell that was.

I shook my head smiling and turned to look back at Mrs Darbus, who happened to be looking at me. _Crap!_ I thought _way to be subtle Sharpay_. I looked around and noticed that I had gathered the attention of the entire classroom. _Even bette_r.

"Is there a problem Miss Evans" Mrs Darbus asked slowly, with her nostrils flared and her shoulders up to her face as if she was about to pounce on me at any second.

I smirked and replied a "No Mrs Darbus"

For some reason this seemed to anger a lot and she flared her nostrils even more, which I thought was highly impossible. "Well then, if you would please _respect_ your other classmates and pay attention, that would be fantastic" she said 'fantastic' in a high pitch voice making me roll my eyes.

I nodded and after getting one last stern look from Mrs Darbus, she turned and got back to explaining how Shakespeare was presumed gay, which got some snickers from boys in the back. I could only assume that they were either gay, or extremely anti-gay.

I noticed green dress and her friend looking at me disapprovingly, I was tempted to flip them off but resisted. They didn't know any better, they were probably the bitches that ran this school. I smiled; those bitches wouldn't be acting like this if they knew I used to be just like them.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_Come on Shar we're gonna be late" My best friend Tiara said, grabbing my arm and rushing us towards the front of the school._

_I laughed as we made our way across the parking lot looking like total idiots running in our pink heels and denim mini-skirts. _

_Once we got to the front of the school we stopped and looked at each other, making sure nothing was out of place. Tiara pulled a rosy pink lip gloss from her Gucci bag and reapplied it, then handed it to me so I could do the same._

"_How do I look?" we both said at the same time, then cracked up laughing again. Great we were already slightly drunk. Every morning before school started we'd chug down a bottle of vodka for a little buzz. _

"_Okay enough laughing, I'm going to pee my pants" Tiara said holding her stomach._

_I laughed. "Very classy Tee" _

"_Oh shut up!" she replied with a genuine smile, not like the fake one she gives everyone else._

_I smiled back and linked my arm through hers, and then we began to make our way through the hell whole called West High._

_Once we entered and started strutting down the long halls everyone parted for us like the red sea. Boys whistled, girls shot us evil glares which we returned making them cringe and walk away. We looked at each other and smirked. We ruled this school. _

_Soon we were seated next to each other in the theatre room, waiting for our teacher to get settled. We talked to the popular people around us about our weekend; we never asked them about there's but they didn't seem to mind, they were just happy that we were even speaking to them. In the midst of telling this girl about where I got my shoes from Tiara tugged on my shoulder grabbing my attention._

"_Check out the new girl" she whispered smiling evilly._

_I turned around and noticed a girl hovering in the doorway slightly uncertain of what to do. She was pretty and had light brown hair. She was wearing a denim skirt similar to the one Tiara and I were wearing and a light orange top that I knew for a fact was from Gucci, Tiara was dying to buy it not too long ago. She looked alright to me, but as I turned to look at Tiara I realised that she wasn't going to make the cut. Before Tiara could say something however our teacher spoke;_

"_Morning class, I would like to introduce you to our newest student; Alice Dobrev. I expect everyone to make her feel welcome" he said and I noticed that he was looking at Tiara and I. We sort of had a decency to be rude to new comers._

"_Now Alice" our teacher said looking at her "if you make your way up to the stage, our composer will get something ready for you"_

"_Excuse me?" she aasked confused._

"_Oh didn't you read the programme?" he asked raising his eyebrows "Every student has to perform a song so we can recognise there talent."_

_Alice hesitated then said a quiet "Um...Ok" before making her way nervously towards the stage._

_After another minute, Alice made her way centre stage and soon upbeat music began flowing throughout the entire theatre. She opened her mouth and started singing to a song I was unfamiliar with. She actually sounded really good. I smiled and continued to watch her; she knew how to work the stage as well as she was strutting from left to right even adding a few dance moves. I noticed I wasn't the only one who was enjoying her performance either everyone else was smiling, clapping and bobbing there head…everyone except Tiara of course. One I saw this I immediately stopped smiling and just simply watched the rest of Alice's performance._

_Once she finished, everyone clapped and she hopped off the stage. The girl that was wondering where I got my shoes from asked Alice to come and sit with her, which Alice smiled at and accepted. She was now sitting directly in front of Tiara, which Tiara was not enjoying by the way she was sending death glares at the back of her head. Tiara soon raised her hand asking for the teacher's attention._

"_Yes Tiara?"_

"_I was just wandering if we should all take after Alice here and pounce around the stage like an elephant on terrets." Tiara asked in an innocent voice. I looked at her; I knew where this was going._

"_Tiara…" the teacher started to say until Tiara interrupted;_

"_I'm sorry just my I ask; Alice do you have a cold?" Tiara said bringing her attention to Alice, who seemed to be on the verge of tears, well who wouldn't be, her dancing was just compared to an elephant with a disease._

_"Um no" was all she said._

_"Oh so wait, that was actually your singing" Tiara asked, with a hand to her chest, causing the girl to simply nod._

"_Oh, I see oh now I feel stupid, it's just it sounded like you were about to choke. I was about to run up to help you, but I was afraid your horrible dancing and skanky prouncing would of knocked me out" said Tiara playing the part of the innocent girl._

_Alice it looked couldn't take it anymore and began to stand up and gather her things, tears streaming down her eyes._

"_Oh don't feel bad" said Tiara bluntly, the innocent act gone, replaced with an icy tone "A lot of people don't have talent"_

_With that being the last thing said, the girl ran out if the theatre crying her eyes out. Tiara smiled, and began to play with her nails, oblivious to the whole theatre which was deadly silent._

"_Tiara…" the teacher began to say but was again interrupted, this time by the bell._

"_Come on Shar, I'm parched" Tiara said getting up. I got up to and soon everyone began to leave. _

_As we were walking down the hallway a group of girls from our class came up to us;_

"_Ohmigod Tiara I was so glad you said something to that Alice girl she was horr-a-ble!" one of them said in an exaggerating tone._

"_Totally, just awful" another one added_

"_I agree completely, some people just don't have talent like you two" another said referring to Tiara and I._

"_Oh, I thought that you girls enjoyed it, considering you applauded so loudly" Tiara said putting on another act, this time a sad little girl._

_The girls all started talking at once saying things like the felt sorry for her and they were picturing Tiara and I. After promising to applaud extremely loudly for Tiara and I next performance, we walked to our table and began to eat._

"_Those girls are so pathetic" said Tiara enjoying her salad. When I just continued to eat my yoghurt, not saying anything Tiara stopped and looked at me. "Hello, earth to Sharpay" she said waving a hand in my face in an attempt to get my attention._

"_Mm…?" I mumbled finally looking up._

_Tiara shook her head and looked at me carefully "I hope that vodka hasn't put you on a down buzz" Tiara said worried, however it soon passed as she carried on talking;_

"_Anyway did you see the top that Alice girl was wearing hid-dee-ous!" she said shaking her head._

_I frowned; I was certain that, that was the top Tiara had wanted so badly not too long ago. I was about to say something until Tiara spoke;_

"_OHMIGOD!" she practically yelled "Total hottie outside the vending machine" she ended with a slight squeal._

_I turned around to investigate and almost squealed as well. "Whoa" was all I said. Tiara was right he was beyond hot; he was the hottest guy I had ever seen. As if sensing my staring he turned around and soon brown eyes met a blue-grey. I started to have a moment, he was staring at me and I couldn't bring myself to turn away, his eyes were so hypnotizing._

"_Oh god, he's looking right at me" Tiara squealed. I turned away from the blue-grey eyes to look at her confused._

"_Um I'm pretty sure he was looking at me!" I stated matter of factly._

_Tiara almost choked on her salad "Shar no need to be jealous, we all know who he was looking at" she replied rolling her eyes._

"_Me? Jealous?" I almost laughed "I don't think so. He was clearly looking at me, but its ok if you got confused, you had way more vodka then me, it's probably making you delirious" I said, licking the yoghurt off my spoon innocently._

_Tiara opened her mouth about to say something right back when two of our friends came to sit next to us; Sasha and Vienna, my closest friends after Tiara of course. _

"_Hey girls, why at each other's throats?" Sasha asked curiously._

"_Oh we were just discussing the fact that, that hottie over there" said Tiara pointing to the blue-grey eyed boy "was checking me out" she added smirking at me._

"_And then" I said "Tiara realised that he was actually checking me out" I added smirking right back._

_Sasha and Vienna were both looking at the boy smiling. _

"_That's Damon" said Vienna "New guy, bad boy and totally smoking" she decided to add._

"_Hmm… Tiara and Damon… I like it" said Tiara dreamily._

"_Yeah you also like puppy's, doesn't mean they like you" I said, which was true. Tiara always went on and on about she absolutely adored them however they seem to cringe away from her whenever she tries to pet one._

_This remark seemed to remove her from her dreaming state and she looked at me angrily "You know what" she said standing up and bending down to look at me intently "I propose a little friendly competition. We'll see who Damon likes, by seeing whoever he asks out on a date" she said smirking._

_I thought about this for a second. Friendly competition? Tiara didn't know the meaning of friendly competition. I turned back around to look at Damon, who was still staring at me, getting lost in his deep seductive eyes again, my choice was determined then. Without turning around I said to Tiara;_

"_Okay, you're on"_

_End of flashback_

* * *

><p>I ended up winning the 'friendly competition' and Tiara never forgave me for it. She stopped being my best friend and started being my enemy. It wasn't long before she turned the whole school against me…but I didn't care. I had Damon, Nina and Alex. I stopped caring about anyone else. In fact I was happy for the first time in my life. I stopped wearing pink and gave up on talking to the many Britney and Ashley's, I gave up on talking to anyone in general…and they stopped talking to me.<p>

Strangely Alice took my place and became the new Sharpay and Tiaras new best friend. I felt sorry for her. She seemed like such a nice girl and Tiara had transformed her overnight… Tiara. Whenever I saw her she would have something to say. At first I would react, but then after a while I got over it and just ignored her, she ignored me to, but even though we didn't go off on each other we still kept our distance. Sometimes I missed her, sometimes I wondered if she ever missed me to.

* * *

><p>I awoke from my thoughts and turned to look at the two girls, who were both shooting me glares.<p>

_This is going to be a long year_


	4. A Beautiful Friendship

After the bell rang indicating the end of class I began to quickly gather my things and rush out in an attempt to avoid having another heated discussion with Mrs Darbus. Once I made my way out of the door I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in, though I didn't slow my pace I kept power walking not caring that I probably looked like a spaz.

Someone grabbed my shoulder and I immediately tensed and turned around slowly. Expecting Mrs Darbus I was totally surprised to find three students that I noticed were from the class I just made a dash from.

"Hi I'm Kelsi, this is Ryan and Caroline" the girl that had grabbed my shoulder said. She was average height with a pretty pixie-like face and auburn colour hair that was in a messy bun. She was sporting a mud-brown leather jacket with a dark green tank top and dark skinny jeans. Though I absolutely adore heels her shoes were the cutest flip flops I had ever seen…I instantly liked her. I looked at the other girl, who was a natural beauty. Catherine was it? Well whatever her name was I knew I was going to like her to, preferably because her bold red t-shirt had the words "STD: Stop the Drama" on it which made me smile. She was wearing light blue jeans with it and black boots similar to my ones. I looked lastly to Riley who looked like a typical all American teenager, he was wearing a blue sweater and dark ripped jeans with what looked like very expensive Italian shoes. Not bad.

Bringing my eyes back to Keely I smiled "Sharpay" I said holding out my hand, which she just stared at.

After a moment I looked at her curiously "Yeah, you're supposed to shake it" I said simply.

She brought her eyes to mine and smirked "No shit smartarse" she retorted which made me laugh softly and shake my head bringing my hand back to my side.

"You'll have to excuse Kelsi" said the blonde boy "She's hopeless when it comes to newbies, Caroline and I are still teaching her how to say hello and goodbye" That comment made me smile, what made me smile more though was the fact that I had their names completely wrong. God im hopeless the dudes name probably was even Riley.

"I can speak for myself thank you very much Ryan" Kelsi said causing me to giggle softly to myself, yeap definitely not Riley. "He's right though, im hopeless, its just we don't really get new students here" she said looking at me oddly "But considering we're going to be roomies I decided to make an effort"

"Roomies?" I said curiously

She looked at me and smiled "Yeah Roomies, you know when two people share a room" she said in a duh tone.

"Now who's the smartass" I replied smirking.

Kelsi looked at me and smiled "Hmm I think I might just like you Sharpay" she said and linked her arm through mine "Come on, let's get to know each other"

I cringed slightly. _Great._

* * *

><p>It turns out getting to know each other wasn't that bad, I found out I had a lot in common with Kelsi, Ryan and Caroline. Kelsi was cheeky and wild, reminding me of Nina. Ryan was sweet and funny, reminding me of Alex. And Caroline was loud and proud, sort of reminding me of Tiara, which I was a little uneasy about at first but Caroline had her own traits that Tiara didn't have, for example she hates pink and gets pissed off with 'rich little girly girls' as she calls it. They all happened to love paramore which was a bonus and got us into a long discussion of which song was the best. Caroline loved crushcrushcrush and decode, Ryan liked ignorance, Nina preferred misery business and I was in love with brick by boring brick and playing god. Talking with themed seemed as easy as breathing, we were laughing, joking, arguing- in a friendly way- and just mucking around. I hadnt felt so secure in a while. For once Damon wasn't on my mind, i was just being a normal teenager. It felt nice, maybe i could get by without Nina and Alex.<p>

After a few more minutes of 'getting to know eachother' Kelsi immediately changed the conversation-

"So let's see, you love paramore just like us" she said

"You hate pink and rich little girly girls, just like us" Caroline added. Note the rich little girly girl thing.

"You're a badass, who doesn't take crap from no one, just like us" Kelsi said

"And you have killer style…" Caroline said and then her and Kelsi put their heads together and added "Just like us"

Though I was slightly confused on where this conversation was going I couldn't help but giggle over there dorkiness.

"It seems that you will make a wonderful asset to this group" Kelsi said "If, you pass one more challenge" she added causing me to raise my eyebrows.

"And that would be what little miss assertive?" I asked causing her to smile and shake her head.

"Ryan" was all Kelsi said.

"Your last challenge Sharpay, if you choose to accept it" Ryan said causing Kelsi and Caroline to roll their eyes "…is to test your wild, fun side. Party tonight…you in?" he asked seriously and expectantly.

They were all looking at me wondering what I was going to say, but I already knew when I heard the word party.

"Im in"

* * *

><p>"Okay so beds over there, bathrooms in there and wardrobes to your left" Kelsi said casually as we entered a nice sized room with olive green walls and a miniature balcony. My bags I noticed were right next to my bed.<p>

"So anyway, we should start getting ready for the party its starts soon" Kelsi said beginning to rummage through her draws.

"Yeah um whose party is it by the way?" I asked as I put my bag on my bed.

"Chelsea Bennett's seventeenth, she's Caroline's roommate" Kelsi replied

"Oh does she hangout with you guys?"

"Nah, she's more of a prima ballerina"

"Prima ballerina?"

"She hangs out with the tween biaarches at our school"

"Did you just say tween biaarches?"

"Yes I did 'miss repeat everything I say'. Tween bitches; the most popular girls in the school. The girls with the itty bitty waist, the rich daddies, the jock boyfriends and the plastic personality" she said dramatically "You actually got to experience a bit of its wrath."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused

"The two girls in Miss Darbus class that were 'ever so subtly' talking about you" Kelsi said sarcastically.

"Oh"

"Yeah, that was Gabriella Montez and Lucy McGraw. Gabriella sort of runs this school I guess, and Lucy's just her sad little follower. Though they're all sad to me" Kelsi said matter of factly. "Anyway, let's go through your things and see what we can find" she added getting up.

We opened my suitcase full of clothes and begun to dig through.

"Whoa. You have a lot of totally awesome clothes, kill me I'm in fashion heaven" she said dramatically.

I started giggling and playfully shoved her shoulder.

"No seriously! There's no pink, no frilly little skirts, no tacky patterns and …"

"NO STOCKINGS!" we both said at the same time almost like we were reading each other's minds.

We both started cracking up.

"Sharpay Evans, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship"

* * *

><p>"Caroline and Ryan are already downstairs. Let's go, go, go!" Kelsi said urgently. She was wearing a light brown over-the-shoulder long sleeve t-shirt tucked into black denim shorts and looking extremely good with the light brown ankle boots I lent her. Besides the dark eye shadow she had gone for a natural look which suited her. Over all she was looking totally stunning.<p>

"One sec" I replied and quickly begun to throw my bags under my bed, my dark blue dress/jumper was hanging off my body comfortably while I moved, the dark brown cowgirl type boots Kelsi lent me fitting like a gem. Unlike Kelsi my makeup was tad bit heavier, especially my eye make up i might add. What can i say, your eyes define you and i wanted mine to stand out as much as possible.

As I put my last suitcase under my bed I noticed a white piece of paper sticking out of the zip. I reached for it only to realise it was a note. Shielding my body from Kelsi I unfolded it;

_Sharpay,_

_You owe me for carrying your many bags up two flights of stairs. There's a party tonight and I hope I'll see your cute little butt there._

_P.S: Your mum scares me by the way_

_E _

E? Erik. Cute little butt? Well true. I quickly tucked the note back under my bed and followed Kelsi's annoyed grunts.

"Gosh I'm ready I'm ready" I said exaggeratedly.

"Good let's go!"

As we walked down the stairs about to meet Ryan and Caroline the note finally sunk in. Erik was going to be there.

* * *

><p>The party happened to be just a five minute walk away and was in a sorority looking two story building. The music was blaring and just from looking in from the outside I knew it was going to be packed. As Ryan, Caroline, Kelsi and I came up to the door I noticed the alcohol bottles lying on the freshly cut lawn.<p>

"Is drinking allowed at this school" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, just as long as no one gets too insane and there isn't a mess in the morning" Ryan said casually.

"But normally everyone only follows the second rule" Caroline said smiling.

Kelsi opened the door and took a few steps in, turning around and looking back at us with a mischievous grin she said "Party time".

* * *

><p>An hour into the party and I was having the best time. Kelsi it seemed had the whole night planned out. First we met people, then we had a drink, then we danced, then we met more people, then we played games, then we danced, then we met even more people. Then we snacked, oh and i did i mention that we met more people? Kelsi seemed to know everyone there, by the sounds of it her parting was a regularity...which was fine by me, it even soothes me a bit to realize her and Nina seemed more alike now.<p>

Soon enough Kelsi had ditched me for some guy that had been eyeing her up since we got here. I noticed several guys eyeing me up, but I wasn't in the mood for a flirt or hook up, I just wanted to have fun. I stopped dancing then and began to look for Caroline and Ryan who I had lost since we got here.

I had been looking around for fifteen minutes and still couldn't find them so I decided to go outside to get some fresh air. As I begun to open a door I was hoping led to outside someone on the other side opened it, causing me to get knocked in the face.

"Um OW!" I said, still in a slightly tipsy state, rubbing the throb on my forehead.

"Oh crap. I'm so sorry" a familiar male voice replied.

I stopped my rubbing to look at the guy. _Oh god_. It just happened to be the blue eyed hottie that I had bumped into before. Trey was it? He seemed to recognise me too as he smiled and said;

"Oh hey its 'I'm angry and don't care'. We have got to stop meeting like this"

"Well we wouldn't keep meeting like this if you would quit banging into me, now would we" I said sarcastically.

"Ok, as I said before it was your fault last time and both of our faults this time, cause as you might presume I cannot see through doors" He replied still smiling.

I wanted to knock that smile off his face. But I resisted and walked around him to the door. _Asshole._

"Well I guess I'll bump into you some other time" he called after me.

I just grunted in response causing him to chuckle softly.

Once outside I noticed a girl chugging down a bottle of vodka, heaps of people were crowded around her, cheering her on. By her confident appearance and bright pink (Yes bright pink) dress and tiara I could only assume that she was Chelsea, the birthday girl. When she had finished she was smiling like an idiot as she yelled "IM SEVENTEEN BITCHES!"

I smiled she was going to have the worst hangover in the world. The whole cliché of it all was sort of reminding me of my seventh birthday party

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

"_Happy birthday Sharpay" someone yelled, which I didn't bother to reply to._

_I was looking for someone, Damon in particular. I had lost him when I, Nina and a couple of other people were doing shots. Damon, surprising didn't drink so he said he'd wait outside. Though I was tempted to follow him Nina begged me to stay, saying that the party girl deserved to get wasted. I wish I had refused though, because now I couldn't find Damon, the only person I wanted to spend my seventeenth birthday with. Though I appreciated Nina for surprising me with a big party at her house, with people that i had never met in my life, though they all seemed to know me- I had pictured a romantic date with the best guy in the world. _

_I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard voices behind Nina's bedroom door._

"_Come on Da-a-mon, I know you want too" a seductive voice slurred._

_Damon? Some bitch better not be doing what I think she was doing! Resisting the urge to go in I continued to listen further._

"_Actually Alice I really don't…" ALICE! That bitch "so if you could please leave me alone that would be great" Damon's sexy yet stern voice replied. Yeah you tell her babe!_

"_So what you were just in here to be a-alone" Alice said with a slight burp on the end._

"_No actually I was waiting for someone else, but sorry that person is not you" Damon replied._

"_Oh I get it" she slurred "You were waiting for her weren't you? Sharpay. Perfect fucking Sharpay. Whose beautiful and smart and talented. Yeah I see the attraction, though whatever she gives you, I can do way better baby" She was making me sick. How dare she try to steal someone's boyfriend. Tiara had really done great with this one._

"_Yeah I was waiting for perfect Sharpay. Too bad you're nothing close to perfect" Damon spat with an angry tone._

_I waited a moment for someone to say something then finally Alice's voice rang throughout the room;_

"_Well then I guess I'll leave you alone to wait for your precious Sharpay. Just know Damon that 'little miss perfect' won't always be there for you, and that nobody stays perfect forever" and with that she stormed out of the room, not noticing my presence behind the door._

_I went into Nina's room a few seconds later to find Damon staring into space._

"_She's full of it" Damon said dryly._

_I smiled and went to sit beside him on the bed; "Yeah, they all are" I replied wrapping my arms around him._

_After another moment Damon looked at me and spoke "I meant it you know. Your Perfect Sharpay and I wouldn't trade you for any Alice… for anyone in fact" _

"_I know" I said smiling "And thanks for sticking up for me" I added whispering._

"_I'll always stick up for your Sharpay…always"_

_I brought his face to mine and gave him a soft tender kiss._

"_I love you" I said_

"_I love you too" he replied "Happy Birthday Sharpay"_

* * *

><p>End of flashback<p>

"Well, well, well, I have been looking for you for ages and I just happen to find you sitting outside under a dark scary tree far away from everyone else, I should have guessed" Erik's teasing voice said from behind me causing me to smile. I avoided the temptation to turn around and admire his appearance and instead kept my position.

"Maybe I was hiding from you" I replied cheekily.

He came to sit down next to me "And why would you do that" he asked, still teasing.

"Probably my strong dislikes of guys with big egos" I retorted simply.

"Hm...You see I think it was because you find it so hard to be near me as I am highly irresistible" he said oh so dramatically.

"Hence the big ego" I said indicating towards him which made him chuckle.

I finally looked at him and ok I was finding his presence sort of irresistible. He was wearing a whit V-neck that was complimenting his skin and eyes. His black hair was swaying slightly in the wind making him look almost dreamy, and his lips looked so good in from where I was sitting that I couldn't help but stare at them. He caught me looking and smiled which resulted into me turning away from his perfectly white teeth.

"So Sharpay Evans, want to tell me why you're really out here?" he asked, the teasing tone gone.

"I was just thinking" I replied

"Thinking? Please share with me the stuff that goes through your pretty little head"

"Flattery will get you no-where"

"I was merely stating a fact"

"Oh so my butt being cute is a fact" I asked smirking.

"I don't know anymore, I can't really tell from this angle" he replied smirking, the teasing tone back again.

I giggled slightly "What was that about my mom being scary by the way"

"Oh yes, don't take it personally, but your mom gave me a big telling at for disrespecting the headmaster,( who by the way is my mom), causing her to go into a big conversation about respecting all moms and women,( I think your mum is highly sexist by the way) which finally got into the discussion of interfering with someone's love life" he said taking a breath "So yeah I don't think your mom likes me very much"

After a pause I said "Don't worry about her not liking you, she doesn't like all teen boys. Your right I think she is sexist." I added which caused him to chuckle slightly.

Staring at me he said "Maybe it's because she knows that a lot of teen boys, if not all of them, find her daughter extremely attractive"

I felt a slight heat on my cheeks, I hope to god I wasn't blushing, thankfully it was dark so he wouldn't be able to see.

As if realising I wasn't going to say anything Erik spoke again "Just like my mom, she knows a lot of the female species find me extremely attractive"

"Oh god. And the cockiness continues" I smiled

"Wait, are you saying you don't find me extremely attractive?" Erik said gasping and putting on a hurt look which made me laugh out loud, him joining in a second later. Calming myself down I lay on my back and looked at the night sky, Erik did the same.

"I don't get how people can get all deep and poetic looking at the stars" Erik said "All I see are tiny little lights"

"Well I've never been the poetic and deep type so I guess we're on the same page" I replied calmly

"What type are you then?" he asked simply

After a moment of thinking I replied "The curious type." I instantly started thinking of Damon and how I was going to find his killer.

"Hm, I think I struck you for more of the 'girl power' type"

"How so?"

"Well your hard edge, don't let anyone in, ignore all the guys that stare at you, all the girls that envy you, you obviously don't give a crap what anyone thinks of you and you're not the deep, poetic type. You are something else Sharpay Evans" he said, turning his head to look at me.

I turned my head as well and we just simply stared at each other. He must of been at the party for awhile if he noticed the fact that guys stare at me- "Is there something wrong with that?" I asked.

He turned to look back at the stars, as did I. I tried to look at the stars in a different way, to think of something more interesting than the little twinkling lights I saw, but my eyes began to drift.

"No." he barley whispered "Definitely not"


	5. Family Relations

"Damon, where are you?" I panicked looking around the dark yet familiar forest.

"You promised Sharpay" I turned to see Damon hidden in the shadows "You promised that we'd be together forever"

I begged to move closer to him but my legs wouldn't give in. "I know, I promised, but you died Damon, you were killed" I said coming to my senses.

"You killed me Sharpay" the words broke my heart. I wanted to touch him but it was like an invisible force was holding me back.

"No! I would never hurt you" I cried "I love you Damon"

"Then who killed me?" he asked

The million dollar question.

"I don't know Damon, but come here so I can help you" I begged

"I can't. Something's holding me here." That's when I saw it. Behind Damon I could just make out the outline of a figure. I panicked.

"Damon come on you can try, just come here" I wanted to scream but instead managed to say reassuringly.

"I can't Sharpay" he sounded so scared. I looked behind him to notice the figure was close by; the thing that scared me the most was the obvious gun in its hand.

"Damon please baby try…for me" I turned to look at him, trying to capture his blue-grey eyes but they were still hidden behind the shadows.

"Ok I'll try" he replied and began to move closer.

"Yes baby that's it" I reassured him as my heart beat sped up.

His hands were not far away and I began to reach out when a gun shot went off.

"NO!" I screamed as Damon crumpled to the ground. I held his limb body in my arms as I began to cry. Opening my eyes to look at him I jumped as I realised I was holding a dead Erik.

….

I awoke instantly gasping for air, my heartbeat pounding a million beats per second. Even though it had been over three months I had never had a dream about Damon. No… that wasn't a dream…it was a nightmare.

"Sharpay are you ok?" a voice asked, making me jump and come to my senses, recognizing my surroundings. I was on a patch of freshly cut grass under a large tree overlooking most of the school grounds. I turned to look at Erik who I was shocked to see was lying only an inch away from me. I immediately stood up while the memories of last night came rushing through my head causing me to get a migraine.

"Ah" I held a hand to my forehead whilst scrunching my eyes. No doubt I had a bit of a hangover.

"Whoa take it easy there" Erik stood up as well and put his hands on both sides of my shoulders to steady me "Sharpay, are you alright?" his touch was sending shivers through my whole body and I couldn't move. I looked into his concerned dark blue eyes which I noticed seemed to be a shade lighter then yesterday. Keeping oblivious to the fact that I noticed these little things I carried on admiring him. His slightly tousled dark hair looked so soft shinning under the morning sun making me tempted to run my fingers through it. But almost as quick as the feeling was there it disappeared.

I was shaking my head slightly as I removed myself from Erik's grip. Last night's dream pouring throughout my head causing my migraine to get worst, however I refused to reminisce in Erik's comfort.

"Sharpay what's wrong?" he asked his eyes filled with worry that it was making me sick. All I could think of was Erik's limb body lying in my arms.

"Sharpay!" he called out as I turned away and began running back to the sorority house passing many sleeping bodies and empty bottles. In no less than ten seconds I had barged through the doors and was searching for the nearest bathroom. Luckily there was an empty one five feet away, which I stormed through locking the door behind me. I rushed to the toilet bowl and immediately emptied out my stomach as well as my sorrows.

Tears were falling freely down my eyes as I thought of the panic and fear I was feeling for Damon, how he had blamed me for his death. I fell to the bathroom floor and leaned against the door bringing my knees up to my face. I couldn't be rid of the image in my head; the figure behind Damon, the way his mouth shaped in a surprised O as he crumpled to the ground, and then as instantly as I had been holding Damon's dead body I was holding Erik's.

"_It's not real, it's not real"_ I chanted in my head repeatedly trying so hard to believe it…trying to calm down. But I couldn't. Overthrowing my chanting was Damon's strained voice repeating the thing that I know I had broken.

"You promised Sharpay…You promised that we'd be together forever"

…..

I don't know how long I lay on the bathroom floor, but eventually my eyes began to dry out, my stomach became empty, my head stopped pounding and my nightmare of Damon began to fade.

Eventually someone knocked on the door.

"Hello, will you hurry up, some people have things to do" an angry voice yelled from the other side.

I got up carefully, taking my time not really giving a dam about the person who had brought me back to reality. Walking past my already flushed sick and towards the bathroom mirror I cringed.

Great. I looked like a complete mess.

My eyes were now bloodshot and slightly swollen from all my crying. My hair was tangled in all sorts of knots and twist, my dress completely crinkled from sleeping on grass all night, and my 'suppose-to-be' flawless, smooth skin had a dirt stain on it.

I sighed tiredly and ran the tap to wash my face, still aware of the person who was now banging on the door with all their strength.

"What did you pass out in there? Open the DAM DOOR!" the voice practically screeched.

I quickly brushed my blonde locks down with my fingers and made my way over to the other side of the room, about to give into the person because I knew the door wouldn't be able to withstand the hard poundings any longer.

I was slightly shocked to find 'green dress girl' Gabriella, from Mrs Darbus class. She must have recognised me to as her eyes turned to slits and she crossed her arms over her black one-shoulder mini dress.

"Well if it isn't the new girl" she said in an oh-so-dramatic high pitched voice. I just raised my eyebrow as she began to send me daggers with her eyes.

"Um…hi?" I might as well make an attempt to get along with her "I'm Sharpay Evans" I held out my hand for her to shake but she just stared at it.

Honestly people at this school need to become more familiar with this gesture.

"I know who you are" was all she said.

I let my hand drop to my side "Right, well I guess I'll see you around then" I was not going to get any-where with this girl so I began to walk away. Her next words stopped me though.

"How does it feel to know that you're a suspect for a murder trial?" I turned around slowly, my heartbeat speeding up as I watched her raise a perfectly sculptured eyebrow.

"I don't know what you're talking about" though I tried to play it cool the lie was obvious. She had caught me off guard and now I was more vulnerable than I had been in a while.

"You can cut the bullshit" she moved closer to me so that now our faces were only inches apart "I know who you really are Sharpay Evans" she was making me nervous but I stood my ground, matching her staring.

"Please enlighten me" I said through gritted teeth, my hands clenching into fist.

She smirked "maybe some other time" she turned to walk to the bathroom but then as if thinking more of it stopped and looked at me over her shoulder "let me give you a tip Sharpay. EHBS operates on drama. Every single student here has a past. Unfortunately for you I know all about yours. So this is how it's going to work, you are going to not get in my way, you are going to spend the rest of your time here as a quiet little mouse, because this is _my school_ Sharpay" her features hardened, and she spoke like a typical alpha.

"Threatened?" I retorted back crossing my arms and not giving in to her now stone cold features.

"No" she replied honestly "No-where near. I may be the only one who sees it but you're an emotional wreck Sharpay" she spat out making me wince a little "people think you're strong but you're not. You're just a stupid little girl who's gotten herself into trouble. So until your convicted you will keep quiet otherwise your secret goes around the whole school. Got it." I was squeezing my fists so tight that my fingernails were making the inside of my palms bleed. I wanted to punch her, I wanted to punch that smirk right off her face. But I couldn't, I wanted to have a normal life here, so I couldn't stop myself for letting out a small;

"Yes"

Her smirk grew wider "You're so pathetic Sharpay, I don't know what Damon ever saw in you" I froze.

"How do you know Damon?" I asked instantly.

She turned around and began walking away from me. I resisted the urge to grab her and force the answer out but just outside the bathroom entrance she turned and looked back at me. Her features softened slightly so that I could see the expression on her forehead. Before she entered the bathroom she looked me directly in the eyes and answered my question;

"He was my brother"

….

_Damon had a sister? No. She had to be lying. Gabriella had to be lying. _

But even as I kept repeating the words in my head…I knew I didn't believe them. How she looked when she told me he was her brother just said it all. Damon had a sister and he didn't even tell me.

I didn't get it though; wouldn't I have crossed paths with her at least once? I don't even remember seeing her at Damon's funeral. But maybe she wasn't at the funeral. Despite the emotion on her face when she mentioned Damon's name I was assuming that they weren't close.

I sighed and fell on my un-used bed. I had managed to make my own way back to Kelsi and I dorm room after I bolted from the sorority house. Luckily it was only seven-thirty in the morning so hardly anyone saw how tragic I looked as I walked the five minutes in a total daze. Speaking of Kelsi, she's no-where to be found along with Caroline and Ryan. I probably could have had a better look but considering someone at my school just told me they were familiar with Damon, and not just familiar, family familiar, I had just gone with the whole crossing-paths-with-them-thing instead.

Just then the door swung open causing me to almost jump out of my sweats.

"Whoa someone's jumpy" Kelsi's cheeky voice rang through my ears and I immediately calmed down.

"Jesus Kelsi was it really necessary to barge through like that, have you heard of knocking" I asked my heart rate still beating faster than usual.

"Well excuse me if I completely forgot you live here too" she said sarcastically.

I turned to look at the state she was in. The first thing I noticed was her hair which was all over the place. She had slight evidence of bags under eyes and her clothes were crinkled like mine had been. I was surprised to see that she was not wearing any shoes but instead the dark brown boots I lent her were in her left hand.

"You look great" I said casually.

"So did you when you stormed out of Berkley looking like a spaz" she sent back smirking at me.

Snapped.

"I was in a hurry so sue me" I replied a moment later, hoping she didn't notice the strain in my voice.

"No kidding I thought you were running from the cops" Kelsi said causing me to laugh softly.

"So where'd you get off to last night?" she asked lying down on her bed.

"Oh you mean after you ditched me for some guy" I asked her smirking, to which she responded by with flipping me off "Well I danced for a bit more and then went outside" I decided to leave the Erik part out "And that's it" I hopped she didn't catch my squeak. "So what did you get up to?" I said in an attempt to change the subject, I breathed a sigh of relief when Kelsi started to answer my question.

"Well I hung out with Mark for a bit more…or was it Matt?" Kelsi asked herself looking confused. I smiled and shook my head. "Well anyway" she said carrying on "We danced, drunk, laughed…and then had sex on Chelsea Bennett's new car" she said the last part so casually that I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Thanks for sharing" I said still giggling

Kelsi just shrugged "Well you asked"

"He sucked anyway" she said carrying on "He was doing this weird-"

"Ah" I said cutting her off and blocking my ears "Spear me the details"

Kelsi starred at me and raised an eyebrow "Seriously Sharpay, what are you five?"

"Ahem, excuse me if my ears are immune to your sex life"

"Well considering my sex life is none of your business anyway I'll just stop then"

"Good"

"Fine"

After a moment of silence Kelsi spoke again

"But seriously he did this this-"

"Oh god Kelsi" I said cracking up and blocking my ears…yet again.

Kelsi was laughing too now "I'm just messing with you…but he did suck…definitely my worst"

"Who was your worst Sharpay?" Kelsi asked when our laughing had died out.

"I don't have a worst" I replied simply.

Kelsi sat up on her elbows to look at me "Seriously out of all the guys you've fucked not one of them have sucked?" she looked like she was finding this hard to believe.

"Actually I've only had sex once" I replied honestly, purposely looking at the ceiling to avoid seeing Kelsi's reaction.

"Really?" she asked which I just simply nodded my head to.

"But you're like the one of the hottest chicks I've ever met" Kelsi said causing me to giggle.

"Thanks for that very irrelevant compliment" I replied, still giggling.

Kelsi just shrugged "Your welcome. But seriously why only once? I mean it's obvious that most of the male population are attracted to you"

I paused for a moment to think of Damon. How when we were dating I never even looked at another guy, never thought of another guy. Damon was the only one I had eyes for.

"I guess I'm just not attracted to them" I replied simply

"Are you trying to tell me you're a lesbian?" she asked "Cause you now totally cool with that"

"No!" I replied, giggling like a maniac "I am definitely not a lesbian"

She dramatically put her hand on her heart "Oh thank god"

Kelsi opened to her mouth to say something else but her alarm clock went off.

"Crap it's eight thirty, classes start at nine, we better start getting ready"

I groaned "Remind me again why we partied on a school night?" I asked tiredly.

"Because my little grasshopper, you were being tested" she said getting up "and congratulations, you passed" she pat my head and smirked at me "now come on lets go get ready for your official first day at EHBS"

….

"Ok so your history class is in c-block which is over there" Kelsi pointed to a two story building painted a pale blue with tinted glass windows "you're on the second floor, with Mr Stevens, good luck _with that_" she whispered the last part to herself completely unaware that I heard her "so meet me back here before next period ok?" she said and handed me my schedule "Have fun Sharpay" she gave me what I'd came to realise (in the whole seventeen hours I've known her) was her signature look; a smirk with an up-to-know-good glint in her eye.

"Um…bye" I basically said to myself, considering Kelsi was no longer in hearing distance.

I huffed and headed in the direction of abc block or whatever it was called. My black pumps making a click-clack as I walked along the marble path. Kelsi and I had picked out the perfect outfit for my first day of school. Along with my black pumps I had on a pair of expensive dark blue skinny jeans that my mom got me from Macys as a 'leaving gift', i had ditched my leather jacket and left my arms bare so I could show off my strapless white Gucci top that was tight on the top but loose on the bottom framing my curves in all the right ways. Kelsi suggest I go light on the jewellery and makeup today so I only had a silver bangle on my wrist that Nina had given me, also as a 'leaving gift' and a little mascara, eyeliner and lip gloss.

All in all I knew I looked great considering the amount stares that were following my every movement. Some filled with lust, some envy, some curiosity, and some interest. I smiled slightly to myself, just like old times.

As I entered the pale blue building I looked around confused. Ok Kelsi said second level so all I need to look for are stairs or an elevator. Not trusting my initiative to do it myself I decided to ask the first person I saw.

"Um excuse me" I tapped a black haired guy on the back of his shoulder "do you know how to get to Mr Stevens class?" he turned around to look at me and his eyes widened instantly with alarm. He panicked slightly, causing his books to fall out of his hand and onto the floor around him. He bent down to pick his books up avoiding eye-contact with me. I picked up one of the books that had fallen in front of my heels.

"Jason Cross" I said reading the front cover of his book aloud "You're not related to Erik are you?"

He gathered his last book off the ground and returned to my eye-level however still avoiding my gaze.

"Uh yeah he's my brother" he ushered out.

I don't know why but I shuddered.

"Oh" I replied taken aback "I'm Sharpay Evan's by the way, Erik's um sort of friend" I held out my hand, praying to Jesus that he had the decency to shake it.

But apparently not.

Jason just starred at my perfect manicured fingernails. Honestly people here were in great need of a manners-adjustment. I dropped my hand instantly.

"I know" Jason said looking me straight in the eye. I noticed his eyes were not the dark blue that I was expecting, instead a mud brown.

"So Mr Stevens class?" I asked completely ignoring the fact that he knew who I was.

"Down the end of the corridor there's a flight of stairs, once up it's the second door on your left" I turned to look down the long corridor and smiled as the level platforms came into view.

"Hey thanks" I turned back around only to find Erik's brother gone.

I proceeded to make my way down the long corridor removing Jason and this morning's other events from my head when a sight stopped me. Just out of the corner of my eye I spotted a policeman entering the same building I was in. I immediately freaked out thinking that he was here for me. There were a few students around aimlessly making their way to class. What if they saw? What if they became intrigued that the new girl was talking to a cop and told the whole school? My heartbeat increased but I managed to remain cool as the cop came closer to me, though every step he made was like a

Then something completely shocking happened, he walked straight past me and to another student whom immediately greeted the cop with an earnest smile and high pitched "Hi Dad"

I instantly felt like an idiot. Of course I had been informed that if there was a likely case that a cop should talk to me, it would be out of school. Still I waited and watched the police and student exit the building, whilst I began to slow my heartbeat down. Even though it had been more than three months since I had last been questioned, the memory was still fresh in my mind.

…..

_FLASHBACK_

_Nina and Alex held onto me as I effortlessly made my way up the crooked and worn out steps towards my bedroom. Every movement a knife to my heart. Every tear a trigger of Remembrance._

"_Did you see Tiara there? That bitch shouldn't have come" Nina said as she sat me down on my bed, her and Alex on either side of me._

"_Nina" Alex looked at her with an annoyed expression "She was just paying her respects"_

"_Please the heartless cow wouldn't know what respect was if it came and bit her in the ass" Nina spoke her thoughts aloud, though she did all the time._

"_Nina! Give it a rest ok" Alex replied tiredly as he continued to rub my back in a soothing motion._

"_What. All I'm saying is that the skank shouldn't have been there, she's been horrible to Sharpay all year and…"_

"_NINA JUST SHUT UP!" Alex patience had worn out and his face had hardened "My best friend just died so I couldn't give a flying fuck who or who wasn't at the funeral, there shouldn't even be a funeral because Damon shouldn't even be dead"_

"_Don't take your anger out of me, we all lost Damon ok" Nina was on the verged of tears as she spoke of my dead boyfriend "Damon hated Tiara so she shouldn't of been there. Damon wouldn't have wanted her to be there!" with the tears now falling freely down her eyes, Nina stormed out of my bedroom._

"_Nina" Alex called out in a softer tone trying to make her stay._

"_Just forget it!" Nina yelled from down the hall. _

_Alex sighed then followed her out while I remained seated on my bed in perfect silence. Now that my tears had dried out I was able to think; think about Nina, think about Alex, think about Damon and think about Tiara. _

_How is it that those four people have been the most important people in my life and now one of them was my enemy and another one was dead?_

_A door slamming below caused me to jump slightly and I tiredly removed myself from the position on my bed. I walked to the bedroom window to see what the all the ruckus was and immediately my gaze was on Nina and Alex who were arguing on my front lawn. I leaned against the window pane and just watched them as they constantly talked in agitation and anger. Nina it looked couldn't take it any longer and she turned from Alex and walked away. Alex kept calling out to her but she just turned her head slightly whist still moving and shot him a death glare. She noticed me in my bedroom window then and it shocked me that her expression didn't soften in the slightest. I watched Nina walk out of sight in confusion. I get that she didn't enjoy the fact that Tiara was at the funeral and neither did I, however I completely agree with what Alex said. It didn't matter who was at the funeral…all that mattered was our last goodbyes to Damon. _

_Still gazing out the window I failed to realise Alex's presence in my bedroom. He walked beside me and stared out of the window as well._

"_She's just upset" Alex said exhaustedly "she'll get over it" I nodded, keeping my gaze on the outside world._

"_Im sorry Sharpay" Alex voice was strained as I turned to look at him "You called me when you didn't hear from him and I could have done more, maybe he wouldn't be dead if i…"_

"_Alex stop" I put my hand on his shoulder and brought his gaze to mine "You didn't know what was going on…none of us did. So don't you dare blame yourself cause you did nothing wrong okay" he nodded and pulled me into a hug. We gripped each other tightly and I at that moment I was so glad to have Alex. Whatever happened he would always be the person that I leaned on._

_Getting lost in Alex comfort I failed to realise the cop car that was parked in front of my house until the two men in dark uniforms were at my front door._

_Alex must have noticed my shudder as he pulled away from me and gazed out the window. His eyes scrunched in confusion as he grabbed my hand and led us out my bedroom and back down the crooked stairs. We made it to the front door and Alex yanked it open just as one of the men were about to knock. _

"_Can I help you" Alex asked sternly, his hand still gripping my own_

_The man that was about to knock smiled showing all of his teeth which were a sparkly white "Yes we're here to speak to a Sharpay Evans" _

"_And who are you?" Alex asked shielding me behind him._

"_You'll have to excuse my manners, Joe Renalds" Joe Renalds held out his hand which Alex shook warily "And this is Tim Davies" Tim Davies made no attempt to shake Alex hand and instead gave him a slight nod. _

"_Alex" _

"_Well Alex may we come in?" Joe asked still smiling. I realised then that I didn't like his smile._

_Alex whole body tensed. He didn't want to let them in. _

_I squeezed his hand reassuringly to let him know it was ok. After briefly looking at me he turned back to the two police officers and nodded for them to come in._

"_So I'm guessing your Sharpay Evans" Joe asked me as he and Tim sat at the kitchen table._

"_Yes" I replied as Alex I joined them._

"_So I hear you were the last person to be seen with Damon Salvatore" Joe decided to get straight into it and I couldn't help but flinch at his bluntness._

"_Presumed to be seen more like" Alex said sticking up for me._

_Joe stared at Alex with brutal coldness "I believe that I am questioning Sharpay Evans, if you continue to interrupt, you will be removed from the premises" beside Joe, Tim clinched his hands and smirked at Alex._

_I gripped Alex hand tighter bringing his attention to mine "He'll be quiet" I replied and gave Alex a soft look before turning back to speak to Joe "Yes I was the last person to be seen with Damon"_

_Joe nodded "Right and what were you two doing before you last saw him?"_

_I took a deep breath before I spoke "It was our one year anniversary so Damon surprised me by taking me for a picnic in a forest not too far from here"_

"_A forest?" Joe asked_

"_Yes a forest" I confirmed slightly annoyed._

"_How far away from your house would you say it is?"_

"_Um around twenty minutes" _

_Joe looked at me carefully and then whispered something to Tim. Tim pulled out several papers from his briefcase and handed them to Joe. After a few minutes of Joe busily going through each paper he stopped to look at me._

"_Are you aware that Damon's body was found in a forest approximately twenty five minutes away from here?" I stiffened and look straight into Joe's eyes. I wondered if he could see the fear and confusion in them. Why would Damon have gone back to the there?_

"_No" I whispered_

"_Tell me what you and Damon did in the forest?" he asked after a moment._

"_We had a little bit of wine, we talked, laughed and…" I stopped myself. Getting caught in the moment I had almost mentioned the fact that Damon and I had sex._

"_And what?" Joe leaned forward intrigued._

_I decided to man up, after all I had nothing to hide "And then we had sex" I could feel Alex gaze straight on me as the words slipped out, his grip on my hand loosening a bit._

_Joe smirked "And tell me what happened after that"_

_I tried to remove my irritation towards him as I continued "We fell asleep and then in the morning we packed everything up and left" _

"_What time did you reach your house?"_

"_Around nine or ten"_

"_We're there any witnesses to your arrival?"_

"_No. My mom was at work so it was just me at home"_

_He nodded to himself "I see…so tell me did you and Damon ever have any difficulties with each other?"_

"_No, we did not"_

"_No arguments, disagreements…jealousy?" Joe added empathy to the word 'jealousy' which caused me to raise an eyebrow._

"_Any arguments we had were playful and as for disagreements…we had none"_

"_And what about jealousy?" he asked_

"_What about jealousy?"_

"_Well Damon was an handsome young man, I would assume that he would been admired by many women"_

"_He was admired, but I trusted Damon and he would never hurt me" _

"_What about you, would you hurt him?"_

"_Of course not" I almost yelled_

"_So Damon wasn't fazed by your relationship with Alex here" Joe raised an eyebrow, eager for an answer._

"_Alex and I are just friends" I replied simply._

_Joe looked taken back "Is that why you're holding each other's hand? Didn't Damon get jealous when he saw you two close like this?" he was making me feel slightly guilty, though I know I had no need to be._

"_Alex is like a brother to me, Damon knows that and we have never done anything to make him think otherwise" I was becoming angry and Joe knew it._

"_You two looked pretty comfortable through your bedroom window…I wonder what Damon would have to say about that?" I could feel Alex taking deep breathes, trying so hard not to react._

"_As I said Alex is like a brother to-.."_

"_And there was the fact that Alex girlfriend Nina stormed away" Joes interrupted me "Did she see something she wasn't supposed to?" Alex couldn't take the heat any longer and he jumped up ready to hurt Joe._

"_If you touch me then you will be taken into custody" Joe replied as Tim whipped out some handcuffs. I immediately stepped into action-_

"_Alex, just stop" I grabbed his arm and pulled on him so I could stare into his eyes "Don't okay…just don't"_

_I turned back to the police officers "Nina's upset; it was Damon's funeral after all. She just went to cool off"_

"_You see…" Joe started shaking his head "I think that you and Alex here were having an affair while you were having a relationship with Damon. I think that when he took you out on your one year anniversary you felt guilty and told him about you and Alex therefore causing him to get angry. I think that as self-defence you murdered Damon and left his body in the forest while you made your way back home" his voice got louder with every sentence "I think that you want to be with Alex, so Damon's death would have been just a bonus for the two of you to be together. But oh wait then there's Nina. Let me guess she caught you in the midst of your relationship and fled however not before getting into an argument with you Alex, which ended quickly and you resumed comfort in Sharpay here" my anger built up with every pathetic thing that came out of his mouth "So how did I do?" Joe welled in all his pride as he thought that he had solved the case. But he was far from it._

"_I loved Damon, I would never hurt him!" I wanted to scream but was able to let out calmly._

"_It's ok to love two people Sharpay" Joe said "Damon has a history of rebellious acts so if you just confess to it being self-defence you will not receive as much time in prison."_

"_I am not confessing to anything but the fact that I DID NOT KILL DAMON SALVATORE!"_

_The door slammed just then and my mother's voice echoed throughout the now dead silent room-_

"_What is going on here?"_

_Joe tore his gaze from mine and turned to look at my angry mother._

"_Mrs Evans, Joe Renalds, I'm working on-.."_

"_I don't care who you are and what you do" my mother interrupted him "You will leave my house this instant"_

_Joe raised his arms in surrender "Mrs Evans I hope you are aware that Sharpay is a suspect for a murder trial and-…"_

"_I hope you are aware that you cannot interview a minor without my permission" my mother shot back leaving the police officer dumfounded. _

"_Mrs Evans…"_

"_Don't you Mrs Evans me I told you to get out, so leave before I press charges" I smiled, Go Mom! _

_I brought my attention back to Joe and couldn't prevent myself from smirking. Joe gave me a stern look before he indicated for Tim to get up so they could leave. I watched them walk to the front door with their heads down in embarrassment. Just before they left my house Joe turned around and looked directly at me-_

"_You were the last person to be seen with him Sharpay, the odds are against you, when I have the evidence you will be sentenced for the murder of Damon Salvatore._

…..

END OF FLASHBACK

I sighed and began to make my way down the now empty narrow corridor, the click-clack of my shoes the only evidence of movement. I reached for the wooden railing of the stairs when a noise stopped me. Now that my shoes were not making any noise my ears became immune to a sound I failed to recognise. It was an ear wrenching sound, like someone was scratching their nails against a black board.

"Hello is anyone there?" the noise stopped instantly. "Hello?" I called out again this time louder. Of course no one answered.

I began to make my way towards the stairwell when the scratching noise began again this time sounding closer. Because I was at an intersection I couldn't determine what three corridors the sound was coming from.

"If this is supposed to be some sick joke to try scare me then you can forget it because I'm not scared" I instantly thought of Gabriella as I said the words aloud, she was the obvious verdict. But then it could be Ryan, Kelsi or Caroline giving me another test. Or maybe Erik. Or Erik's younger brother Jason, he did seem kind of put-off by me.

A loud band brought me to my senses and I yelped and turned back to the stairwell only to come face to face with an intrigued looking Troy Bolton.


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

z

Hey guys I'm sorry to say that due to my school holidays I won't be updating in a while. The closest I can say would probably be March. But don't worry I promise not to completely neglect the story and will definitely aim to complete it. I hope you guys don't give up on my story…

Have a very Merry Christmas everyone(:

XoXo


	7. Cancelled

Hey guys ive read over this story several times in the last few days and have been feeling conflicted. I realised that I started writing this very young and it comes off as sloppy. So I have decided to rewrite it. Hopefully you'll see and improvement.

Thankyou for reading.

Xo


End file.
